A Dual Clutch Transmission (DCT) is a transmission that uses two clutches and a gear shifting mechanism of an existing manual transmission. In the case of a DCT, actual gear shifting is performed by converting the engagement state of two clutches under the condition that a target gear has been engaged.
Particularly, a vehicle having a nine-speed DCT arranges one of the two clutches for odd-numbered gears (1, 3, 5, 7, and 9) and one of the two clutches for even-numbered gears (2, 4, 6, 8, and R). However, as the number of gears on the same shaft is an odd number, it is necessary to use an actuator that controls both the odd-numbered gear and the even-numbered gear or an actuator that controls only one gear.
According to the configuration of such an actuator, if two gears on the same shaft are selected at the same time, they inter-lock so that driving is impossible. When inter-lock occurs, the transmission may lock up, and may cause an adverse event. Therefore, it is necessary to prevent inter-lock.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.